goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson bullies Anna and Floof during The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl again
In the auditorium, Lawson was watching the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl with his friends Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and Anna Banana and Floof. Lawson had a clever plan, and he was talking to Anna, Floof and Kalia, who were crying about Sharkboy and Lavagirl's deaths. Lawson: Ha! (X30) Anna Banana and Floof, due to being sad over Sharkboy and Lavagirl's deaths, you two are such crybabies! You two are crybabies! (X10) Lawson began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Anna and Floof in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Lawson: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like puppies. Scared of the dark you both are, whimping like puppies. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! Lawson: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're both just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: You're such crybabies! You're such a crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You two are such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! Anna and Floof began to cry even more and ran out of the auditorium. Anna and Floof: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lawson: Goodbye, crybabies! Kalia was furious. Kalia: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens, I can't believe you bullied Anna and Floof during the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl again! That's it, the usher will give you a roasting for this! Kalia stormed off and she stormed out of the auditorium. The usher came in, and he was very angry. Usher: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you call Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl and make them cry again! You and your friends are in big trouble for bullying Anna and Floof! That's it, all of you! Go home while I call your parents! And this means you, Lawson! At Lawson's house, Lawson's parents scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, we can't believe you called Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl again! Even worse, you made her cry even more! Lawson's mum: You know you can't do that to Anna and Floof just because they're crying about Sharkboy and Lavagirl's deaths. Lawson's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a month. Go upstairs to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! In the Rainbow Rangers' world, Indigo Allfruit and Pepper Mintz were worshipping Anna and Floof's feet. Indigo: Anna and Floof, I know that Lawson calls you crybabies. Anna: I know. Floof: Floof floof. Anna: I cry really hard everytime Sharkboy and Lavagirl die in the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Pepper: It's okay to cry, Anna and Floof! Anna: Floof and I are really sorry, Kalia. Kalia: It's not your fault. It was Lawson and his friends who cause trouble for you. Say? How about a trip to KFC after your feet worship is over? Anna: That's a good idea. Let's go. Floof: Floof floof! Cast Eric as Lawson and Mundy Joey as Gelman Brian as Skeens Emma as Anna Banana Shy Girl as Floof Kate as Kalia Professor as Usher Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Julie as Indigo Allfruit Kate as Pepper Mintz Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff